


Warrior Cat Smut

by MageWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Just ask and I'll write! I want to practice writing smut, so here!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	Warrior Cat Smut

Dont's: 

Pedophllia

Rape

Scat/piss/vomit

Vore

Request form:

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

(Up to five other cats)

Kinks (Optional):

Plot:

Relationship Dynamic


End file.
